Did He Mean It?
by JaneTheKidd
Summary: Maka comes down with the Flu, and Soul chooses to care for her. Unaware she is still awake, he whispers something under his breath that leads her wondering... Did he mean it? (SoMa!)
1. Sick Day Part 1

_**Hey guys, this is my second story leave a review of what you think! **_

**Soul POV:**

I rolled out of bed and slipped into my plaid pj bottoms. It had been hot the night before and I don't like being stuffy, but Maka hates it if I walk around the place in my boxers. So it's best I just sleep in my boxers. I opened my door only to notice there wasn't the familiar smell of pancakes cooking. I walked out, all the lights were off and the curtains still shut. That's not like Maka, she's an early bird, always wants to start the day off as soon as she can. I walked towards her room and knocked on the door. My knock cause the door to crack open just slightly, so I entered.

"Maka it's 6, we gotta get up we have school soon". No response. "Maka, hey Maka, you alright?" I heard her grumble something. I approached her bed only to see her face pale and lifeless. The rosy red had faded away. She opened her eyes, the green had faded into almost a grey. "I don't feel so well" she whispered, her voice raspy, "my stomach hurts, my head hurts, and I'm thirsty". I frowned, "Sounds like you have the flu or something, I'll go get you some water to sip on or something. I think it's best we stay home today".

**Maka POV:**

My head is killing me, and I feel like puking. Soul came back, he was wearing his plaid pajama pants and a white muscle shirt that showed off his muscles. He set down the glass of water and help me sit up. He sat next to me on the edge of the bed and handed my the water. "Here, sip on this. But don't drink too fast, I don't need you puking everywhere", he handed me a white box,"Here's some soup crackers, nibble them, that way you have at least a little something in your stomach".

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of what felt like sand paper in my throat. "Thank you, Soul." He leaned towards me and rested the back of his hand on my forehead. "You don't feel hot, it might just be the flu, I'm sure it'll blow over soon. As for now just rest, stay in bed. I'm gonna head up to the school to get our assignments for today and I'll come back. Sound good?" I nodded, he slowly got up and left the room, looking back at me to make sure I was okay. I could see in his eyes he was concerned. I hope I'm not worrying him, it's just a little tummy bug. I took a sip of my water and laid back down. He was right, I needed to rest.

**Soul POV:**

As I was walked out the door I could see her through the crack in hers. She was resting, she looked so peaceful. I felt bad, not being able to keep her from being sick but I guess all I can do now is help her get better. Maybe I'll stop by the pharmacy and pick up some medicine for her. The sooner I can get her better, the sooner I can feel better. I got my keys and headed down my bike. _I'll be back soon, Maka._


	2. Sick Day Part 2

**Soul POV: **

"Maka, I'm home. I stopped at the pharmacy and got you some medicine. It's strawberry flavored, it should help calm your stomach down." I knew she hated the bitter tasted of normal medicine, and she liked strawberries so I figured it couldn't hurt. I peeked into her room, "Maka?" Gone. I frantically began looking around the house, I came to the bathroom door. I opened it to see Maka curled up in a ball on the floor. She was sick alright. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, I set her in her bed and brought her a trash can for future incidents.

"Maka, wake up I brought you some medicine, it's strawberry flavored. You should take some". Her eyes fluttered open, the green still faded away. I helped her sit up again and handed her the little plastic cup filled with a think bubble gum pink liquid inside. She plugged her nose and took it like a shot. I couldn't help bit chuckle at the look on her face as it slid down her throat. "That bad huh?" She replied with a nod and laid back down. "I left you a bucket here, you can puke in that so that you don't get it everywhere, let me know if it needs to be emptied". It wasn't a job I looked forward too, but she couldn't be running around while she's sick. I went to leave but was stopped by a cool hand grasping mine.

**Maka POV:**

As he went to leave I grabbed his hand. I didn't want him to go. I felt better just having him next to me. He smiled a sat on the floor, using my bed as a back rest. He rested my hand on his shoulder, and intertwined his fingers in mine. I could feel his pulse, it was quick at first but as time went on it grew more patient. Eventually I had faded out of reality and into a light sleep. I was still slightly awake when Soul stood up and rested my hand onto my abdomen. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled, I wanted to smile back or open my eyes more but I couldn't muster the energy. "I hope this is over soon", he whispered, " I hate seeing you so sick, I miss those beautiful red cheeks and dazzling green eyes". He sighed quietly and left the room. Did he know I was awake? Did he mean that? He's probably just being nice because I'm sick.

**Soul POV:**

I plopped myself onto the couch and turned the TV on. My stomach growled. Oh yeah, I never had breakfast. I flung myself off the couch and made my way lazily to the kitchen, where I could see Maka sound asleep. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and headed to the breakfast bar. I hate seeing her sick like this. I hope the medicine works. I don't know why I care so much. I don't know why, but I miss her smile, her bright eyes and cheeks glowing with happiness. What am I thinking? There's no way I have feelings for her. She's my Miester after all, I can't risk our partnership over some silly little crush.

**Narrators POV:**

The rest of the day went smoothly, Soul fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons and Maka was resting. When Soul woke up, he returned to Maka's room and checked on her. It was about 9 or so. The pink in her cheeks had returned and she was sound asleep. Soul smiled, wanting to lean down and kiss her forehead, but he resisted, walking out of the room. He smiled and went to his room, removed his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. Both of them dreaming of one another.

**So what do you all think? Should I keep going? Leave me reviews of what you want think. Also feel free to check out my other story "A Group of Three". There will also be some SoMa in there later on as well. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Healthy At Last

**Maka POV:**

I work up to my alarm buzzing tell me I needed to begin the day. I crawled out of bed and stretched. I felt much better, the flu had lifted later last night. I grabbed my towel and my clothes for the day, hoping to beat Soul to the shower. After being sick I felt so nasty I just wanted to wash off and be clean again. I headed down the hallway, and opened the bathroom door. It had been cleaned up and I could tell, Soul must've done it yesterday while I was asleep. I turned the water on and waited for the steam to start rising. I hopped in and began my routine. Shampoo, rinse, condition, wash my body, rinse. I got out and dried off, wiped the mirror down and threw my hair into pigtails. I dumped my towel into the towel bin and opened the door to a familiar aroma. Pancakes! I ran down the hall and as I turned the corner I saw soul standing in front of the stove, shirtless. I froze, my breath hiding itself in my lungs. I could see the muscles in his back. I was almost memorized. "Maka, you alright?" He looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. I could feel my cheeks heating up and a knot forming in my throat. "Uh... Yeah I was gonna try scaring you but oh well". He laughed, "glad to see your feeling better, come on I made pancakes with blueberries."

**Soul POV:**

She sat down and I put the plate of pancakes in front of her. Her face lit up with joy as she loaded her plate with a stack of pancakes, double what she normally ate. I couldn't help but chuckle,"someone is glad to have solid food again I see." She shook her head, "I just really like when you cook, your such a good cook and I almost never get to enjoy it. Thank you by the way, for yesterday and taking care of me. You even cleaned the bathroom and kitchen, so thank you." I smiled, I knew she liked my cooking, but I never knew how much. I could never ruin this, if I ever told her I thought I liked her shed probably get mad and give me a Maka-Chop. It's not even worth it, I'm sure it's only because she was sick. I mean I've felt these feelings before but I just assume it's normal, I mean we spend so much time together so it's normal to think I might like her. I wonder if she's ever thought of me like that. I'm sure I can ask casually, but how?

"So, uh, Maka, we've been partners for a few years now and I'm just curious, have you ever thought of dating anyone? Is there anyone you kinda liked?" There. Smooth, not too obvious. I looked at her as it seemed her pancake paused in her throat. She took a hard swallow. "You mean like.. Like you?" She looked nervous, like she was hanging onto the next few words to come from my mouth. "Well, no, but I mean like Kidd or someone. I'm just curious since I've never seen you talk to many guys." She took another bite of her pancakes, she looked disappointed but she was trying hard to cover it up so I let her go. "Between school, and battles, and focusing on turning you into a Death Scythe, no. I can't be blinded by a relationship or any of that. School comes first, maybe after school is out or I've graduated, then I'll start looking." Typical Maka answer, I don't know what I expected.

**Maka POV:**

Wow, I guess I kind of got my hopes up. I thought he was going to ask me out or something. I hope it wasn't too obvious that I was caught off guard and freaking out inside my head. I need advice. I don't know whether or not I should tell Soul how I feel. I've been crushing on him for awhile, but I never thought he thought much of me until recently. I called Tsubaki and we decided we could meet up and talk at the cafe, she always gave me the best advice.

"Hey Soul, I'm heading down to the cafe up the street, I'll be back later", I quickly left before he could question me. When I got there, Tsubaki was already waiting for me with two cups of tea. I sat down, and let the look of defeat wash over my face. "Oh no," she said shaking her head,"does it have to do with Soul?" Of course she knew. "Yeah, last night I was sick, and he must've thought I was asleep and he told me to get well soon that he missed my pink cheeks and green eyes, it was kinda mushy, especially for Soul," I took a breath of relief," then this morning he was asking me about if I've ever been interested in any guys at the Academy." Her face dimmed," You didn't tell him did you?" I shook my head in defeat not knowing what to do, I had no more words. "You need to tell him now Maka, it's been years since you starting liking him and now he's showing his true interest in you, now is probably the best time to tell him." I knew she was right but I didn't know how to tell him. "Maka, go home, tell him. I promise you he feels the same way. He has forever and it's so obvious, every one knows it. Every one sees you two and knows you guys belong together. But it'll never happen if you don't say something." She looked at me and gave me a reassuring look. I took a deep breath,"you're right. I've got to do this. I'll never be happy unless I take a chance." I'll have to make sure I don't loose confidence on the way home. "Thanks Tsubaki, I knew I could count on you!" I ran out the door trying to get home before I changed my mind. When I got home I was gasping for breath, but I was ready.

**Soul POV:**

Maka came home breathing like she had been running from something, she literally almost smashed the door down on her way in. "Maka, are you alright!? What happened?", I lead her to the couch and sat down next to her,"Maka, what happened? Why are you breathing like you've ran for miles?" She held a finger up, insisting I wait. Once she caught her breath she stood up in front of me, her face pale. "Soul.. I..." she stopped. "Maka what is it, come on spit it out." She took a deep breath and relaxed. "Soul.. I.. I think I.. I think I really like you." He face grew paler and she had tears forming in her eyes. I felt the red rising to my cheeks, but looked down to avoid her seeing. "Maka.. I.." Before I could finish my sentence, her bedroom door slammed, and locked. Great, I guess now it's my turn.

**Reviews anyone?**


	4. A Cold Night

**Soul POV:**

I got up and walked to her door. Instead of knocking I let my ear rest against it, listening for any signs of... well, anything. I could her sobs, but I could also her what sounded like her mumbling to herself, telling herself how she's ruined everything. I let out a sigh. She got quiet, "I know you're there Soul, leave me alone!" Her voice was trembling and I heard something hit the door and softly fall to the group. "Maka, throwing pillows at the door isn't going to keep me out, please let me in. We need to talk about this before it gets out of hand." I could hear her sniffles and her shifting in her bed. "Go away, Soul. I don't want to talk about it."

I don't even know what to do, if I keep pushing her shell probably get mad at me, and that won't do any good. I looked around the kitchen in defeat when I noticed her laundry bin. She must've thrown her bedding in and forgot, which means she in there freezing. Her room turns into am ice bin, doesn't matter what time of the year it is. I walked to my room and grabbed my yellow and black jacket, threw my backup pair of plaid pj's over my shoulder along with a red and grey fleece blanket I got for Christmas. I walked back down to her bedroom door.

"Maka, I'm coming in like it or not", I had learned a couple months ago that I could unlock the doors with my scythe, so I didn't need her help unlocking the door. I walked in and saw her huddled up facing the window. "Go away, Soul. How did you even get in here the door was locked." She held herself tighter in her ball, I could see the goosebumps forming on her normally soft skin. "Doesn't matter, what does matter is you're freezing and your pajamas and sheets are in the wash bin", I took a slight breath," I brought you my jacket and stuff so you can stay warm since you want to sit in here and pout." She sat up and eye balled me like she wanted to kill me,"Why do you even care? I'm sure it's all a joke to you anyways, that's all I've ever been is 'little miss tiny tits' to you!" Her cheeks were becoming redder and redder, and tears were refilling her eyes.

"Maka will you shut the hell up and listen to yourself!?", I didn't mean to snap at her, but I hate how she gets like this. She sat there staring at me, I could almost see the knot in her throat. I sat the clothes and blanket on her desk and walked over to her bed. I sat down facing her, pulling out a few tissues I had shoved into my pocket earlier. "Stop crying, I don't like it when you cry."

**Maka POV:**

He handed me a bundled up wad of tissues. I can't talk, the knot in my throat was almost choking me and if I tried talking, it hurt and swelled more. "Maka, it's okay to have feelings for me, I don't see why you're so upset", he couldn't make eye contact with me, and I could hear his voice shaking,"it's okay, it really is. I'm actually glad." He stopped himself and sighed, wiping his eye on his arm. "I brought you some stuff to keep you warm, I'll stay in the living room tonight. If you feel ready to talk, just come out and we can talk. Just promise me you'll keep yourself warm." He got up, still not making eye contact with me. He walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. I was really cold, my room was a freezer no matter what I did, and I had thrown all my bed stuff and pajamas into the wash load because I was sick. I got up and made my way to my desk where he had sat his clothes and a blanket. As I slid into them I felt my cheeks reddening. They were so warm. I grabbed the fleece blanket and headed to my bed. I curled myself into a ball under the blanket when I got a wiff of something.

Soul. His jacket smells like him. The scent of his jacket made me feel like he was there holding me like I wish he was. I let out a breath. I'm so stupid, why can't I just talk to him. Why do I have to freak out and yell at him. Now even if he did have feelings for me, I probably destroyed them. And why would he be glad? I rolled over, looking out my window, the sun was still laughing in the sky, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep.

**Soul POV:**

It's been a few hours now since I left the room, the sun is setting outside. I'm surprised, I honestly thought that she would have came out by now. I decided to go check on her, pressing my ear against the door before entering, her little breaths slow. I unlocked the door and went in. Asleep. I don't really blame her it was a long day. The blanket was on the floor but I could see she was wearing the clothes I gave her. She looked so cute, my jacket was almost two sizes too big for her and she had to tie the drawstrings on the pants to keep them up. I smiled and headed to the blanket, picking it up and putting it back over her. I stood there for a few moments, she was so cuddled inside my jacket it looked like she had tried holding it as she slept.

I waited up a bit longer in the living room, hoping she'd come out, but she never did. I decided to call it a night at about midnight. I retreated into my room, leavening the door cracked a few inches in case she needed me. My room, unlike Maka's, was a heater. Especially with summer around the corner. I took off my pajama bottoms and threw them next to my bed for easy reach, just in case.

**Maka POV:**

I woke up around 12:30 and tried going back to sleep. It was a failed attempt. All I could thing about was Soul and how I was going to confront him. I rolled around a few times until I finally got comfortable and was able to dose back off again.

**Soul POV:**

it was about 3 in the morning when I heard my door open. I looked to see the silhouette that I knew so well. "Maka?" She stood next to my bed hugging herself, "I can't sleep anymore, my room is freezing." I scooted over towards my window giving her enough room to sit down. She lowered herself onto my bed.

"Are you ready to talk now?", I asked, afraid of what was to come. She shook her head to say no. Then she took me by surprise. She laid down facing me, pulled herself under my covers, and rested her hand on my chest. "I was just cold", her voice faded and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. "It's alright, you're.. you're welcome to stay here." I laid back down flat on my back, putting my arm around her and pulling her in closer to me.

She tucked her face down into my side. I rested my other hand on top of the hand she had placed on top of my chest. I could feel a smile form across her face as she and I drifted back to sleep together. It had been a long day, and we hadn't talked, but I'm glad this is what it came to. Deep down, this is what I think I wanted the whole time.

**It will go on! Promise!**


	5. Question Left to Answer

**Maka POV:**

I woke up as the sun was rising, I could see the light shining slightly through the curtains. It took me a few minutes but I realized that I was in Soul's bed instead on mine. I looked around the room, he was no where in site. I got up and unzipped his jacket. The fresh air hitting my stomach felt nice. Suddenly the door opened, "Maka!" I looked down only to realize I had nothing on underneath. I quickly shut the jacket, I could feel my face puffing up. Soul was looking down plugging his nose with his fingers. I ran past him and into my room locking the door behind me.

I scurried through my clothes in my closet and got out my daily wear clothes. I quickly changed. But I couldn't stop thinking about that. He just saw me topless, and he didn't laugh. _He got a nosebleed._ I knew he got nosebleeds when Blair shoves his head into her boobs. He gets them whenever there's a pretty girl like her. I let out a sigh and looked into the mirror on my desk. My breast hadn't developed much, I was still a B, but lately they've been trying to push themselves into a C. Which is still nothing compared to someone like Blair or Tsubaki.

I finished getting dressed and walked out to the breakfast bar. I could hear Soul in his room. "You idiot! You didn't even knock! Now things are going to be more awkward. And then getting a nosebleed on top of it? Not cool of me at all." He quieted down and came out to see me already sitting at the breakfast bar. He hung his head down to the floor,"Uh sorry about that, I.. Didn't know you were changing." I walked over to him and stood in front of him, forcing him to look at me. I grabbed his hand, " I'm not mad, it was my fault, I didn't realize I had no bra on. So I'm sorry. What do you want for breakfast?" I turned to the stove waiting for a response. I still wasn't ready to talk about any of this.

**Soul POV:**

God, for these past two days everything's been changing. And last night, we slept together all night. I don't know where to go from here, I guess if she wants to talk she'll say something when she's ready, or maybe she was waiting for me.

"I guess we can make French Toast or something try getting away from pancakes for a while." It was only a suggestion but she quickly sprung up and got the mix throw together while I toasted the bread. She dipped them in the batter and threw them in the pan while I flipped and cooked them. Once they were done she set the table with orange juice, syrup, and powdered sugar. I grabbed some fruit from the fridge and set it down next to the French toast. We sat down and started preparing to eat. I caught her looking at me, but she quickly looked back at her plate once we made eye contact.

"So about last night," I proceeded with caution, I didn't want to upset her again, unless of course it ended with us in bed together like last night,"why did you come into my room so late?" She focused on her food, "I told you, I got cold, you know my room gets to freezing point no matter what." I watched her, she was fighting to not make eye contact with me. "Yeah but you came in and crawled into bed with me, and then we cuddle and you went to sleep like nothing" I was going to push this out and I knew it. "I got warm and fell asleep, that's all", her voice sounded disappointed but hopeful at the same time. "But Maka, we cuddled. You've never done that before. That's like a couple thing, ya know? And I was in my boxers and you didn't even get mad at me." She looked at me like I was stupid,"Soul I crawled into _your_ bed because I was cold. I can't tell you what to wear in _your_ bed, you were doing me the favor. Plus, it just meant more body heat." Her eyes started darting around the room, never once landing on me. "Maka, are we going to talk about this? About us? These past few days have been really messed up and different. Are we a thing now or not? What's going on? We can't fix this or figure it out if you won't tell me what you're thinking."

**Maka POV:**

I can't even swallow my food anymore. My thoughts are racing. What do I say? How do I say it? He obviously knows I like him so why does he keep asking me questions? And after last night, I don't know what to think. He may have just been being friendly. But asking me if we're a "thing" now. Does that mean he asked me out? I have no idea how to handle this. I can't keep running from it, I have to face it eventually. And what if I don't? Then I loose my chance.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. "I guess we do need to talk about this."

**Remember to leave a review! Also, whats the next ship I should work on for Soul Eater? (This one is not ending, but I like having more than one project at a time). Let me know! -Harley**


	6. No More Questions

**Soul POV:**

Shes not ready to talk and I can tell. But we need to talk about this, if we don't it can spiral out of control and we may end up hating each other. Maybe I need to start the talk. I know at this point I want to be with her but I don't know how to tell her. I'm so stupid, forcing her into this. I saw her concentrating on her hands as she fiddled with her napkin.

"Maka, I have a different idea, let's watch a movie. Get our minds off of it. We don't have any plans today anyways. I'll clean up here, go change into something more comfortable." I stood up and walked to the kitchen sink taking my empty plate with me. She stood up, bringing her plate and dumping what was left in the trash before setting it the bubbly water. "Soul, I don't have any pajamas all my clothes are still in the wash... Can I borrow something again?" Her voice was flirty and nervous. I laughed,"Yeah, I have the plaid pants in the third drawer. And you can grab a shirt from the first drawer."

Her face lit up, but she quickly calmed herself before speaking in a soft voice," Thank you , Soul." She leaned over and kissed me cheek, which really caught me off guard. She took off but I caught her just before she opened my door. My hands grabbed her by the waist. "Pick a good movie too, they're on the shelf, alright?" She smiled before turning and entering my room. I returned to the kitchen sink, scrubbing off the reminisce of our breakfast.

She kissed me. It was only on the cheek but it caught me so off guard. Maybe we didn't need to talk about it after all. It's going just fine. I can't stop thinking though, about her voice. I've never heard her speak so softly, or so flirtatious. It gave me goosebumps.

I finished the last of the dishes, setting them on the counter to dry. I walked over to my room, and this time I made sure I knocked. She approved me to come in, declaring she was 'decent'. I opened the door and saw her standing there, smiling. She looked so beautiful wearing my clothes. They were baggy but she looked adorable. She walked over to my dresser grabbing the picture frame that held the first picture we took together, when we first became partners. Her voice got quiet,"I can't believe you still have this, it's been years." She looked at me almost like she was going to cry. "Well yeah I kept it, it's not cool to throw something with such value away," I paused,"plus, I get to see it everyday. It reminds me of why I'm here." I grabbed a random movie off the shelf and the blanket off my bed. "Come on, movie time."

**Maka POV:**

We walked out to the living room and I threw myself onto the couch. I can't believe I kissed him, even if it was on the cheek, it was risky. I mean he didn't deny it, and he flirted back. He grabbed me waist. That was stuck in my mind , his hands felt so strong holding me there. I had to restrain myself from kissing him again.

He slid the DVD into the player and hit play. He came to sit down when I realized I was right in the middle, leaving him little to no room to sit. I slid over to the side and he plopped down on the other side.

He looked at me, "Why so far away?" I was confused,"What are you talking about?" He chuckled , brushing his hair from his face. "You, stupid. You're all the way over there. Come over here, I don't bite." I felt the myself blushing as I slid over. He grabbed me by the waist again positioning me so that I was leaning against him, "well, not most of the time." I flung my head around and he laughed, throwing his head back,"I'm kidding, I'm not going to bite you". I smiled the evilest smile I could, "Damn, thought I might get lucky." I must admit, the look on his face was priceless. I turned around and snuggled myself into his side before he threw the blanket over us both.

He put his arm around me, resting it on my stomach. In turn I rested my hand on top of his. He wiggled his fingers into place between mine, I could feel his hand shaking, or maybe it was mine. I was so nervous, yet I was so happy. I tilted my head up to see him already looking down at me, his cheeks redder than ever before. "What do you want?" he said jokingly, with an evil little grin. "What movie did you choose Guy?" "Some action movie where giant things attack the earth and the humans fight back using giant robots." I smiled, "sounds cool." He looked at me smirking,"well yeah, I'm Guy , so all my movies are cool."

About forty minutes had passed and we were at that part where the guy gets the girl, she almost literally jumps into his arms as they kiss. But of course something goes wrong and they get separated until the end. The movie was coming to an end and the couple had reunited and it was a cheesy love scene. I could feel my heart race as I thought of it being Soul and I one day. Then Soul shook me, causing me to look up at him. He was referring to the make out session occurring on the screen before looking down at me. "Hey Maka, can we?"


	7. A Partner for Life

**Soul POV:**

The look on her face was beautiful, she looked shocked but her cheek were glowing red and her eyes were shimmering that bright green they do when she's happy. She sat herself up in front of me, "so you do like me!?" Her voice sounded excited, like she had witnessed a miracle of some sort. "Well duh, I thought I made it obvious earlier... And I know you like me," I paused, taking a deep breath, "I've liked you since we met but I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt you. Hurting the person you care about isn't cool at all."

She looked down at her hands tears forming in her eyes. Crap! Was it something I said!? "Hey, woah, why are you crying? Did I say-". Before I could finish my sentence my lips were muted by hers. I savored thier softness, resting my hand on her cheek, pulling her in more, I didn't want this kiss to end. She pulled away and I wiped the tears from her eyes. Her voice spoke soft words," Soul, does this mean..." I shifted myself so I was facing her, then I pulled her so she was resting on my torso looking up at me. "Consider this my way of asking you to be my partner in life, not just the battle field anymore," I leaned my face in kissing her softly.

She pulled herself higher on my chest until she was completely on top of me, face to face. I've never felt anything like this, so much passion, I didn't feel like a complete idiot for once. The kissing continued, I sat up, our lips still locked and laid her on her back, leaving me on top of her. I heard a little groan escape her lips, I stopped kissing her to see her cheeks red,"Sorry, am I heavy?" She laughed it off, "yeah let's go with that." She ran her fingers through my hair, sending chills down my spine. We leaned in towards each other, kissing again. Every time feeling more passionate than the last.

**Maka POV:**

He was laying on top of me, still kissing me. He pulled himself closer to my body, his tongue was tracing my lips, begging my person to enter, and I allowed. His tongue explored my mouth, sending goose bumps throughout my body. I followed his lead and did the same. Without thinking I lifted his shirt forwards his chest. He stop kissing me long enough to slip his head out of it and help me throw it to the floor. I rested my hands on his bare back, I could feel his muscles as my fingers traced from his shoulder to his lower spine and back again. Then I felt his hand slipping under my shirt and coming to a rest at my lower rib cage right under my bra. He pushed my shirt up so that my stomach was exposed, touching his. I retreated my hands and grabbed the sides of my shirt quickly pulling it over my head, leaving me only in my bra.

I couldn't believe this. Anytime before this I would have screamed and that thought of him seeing me in only my bra, but now I felt comfortable. So comfortable that I propped myself up slightly, giving me enough room to do something I never saw myself doing. I unclasped my bra, welcoming Soul to throw it to the floor at anytime. I returned my hands to his back, I could feel his bare skin touching mine. He move his hands up until they met my bra straps. His movements were gentle and comforting. He pulled away from our kiss and looked at my nearly bare torso," Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." His voice was stern, he didn't want me to end up hurt. "I trust you. After all, you're my partner for life, right?" He smiled, leaning in and kissing my neck, removing my bra in the process.

Once it was removed he pushed his torso into mine. It was a different feeling now, I felt more exposed, but I felt safer, and closer to Soul. His hand slid up my rib cage, meeting the bottom of my right breast, gently cupping it. It felt good, almost like he was massaging me. His hand left my breast and rested on my cheek. "We can stop at anytime, I really don't want you to do something you'll regret, just let me know what you want to do," he was cautious, not wanting anything to go wrong. I grabbed the top of his sweat pants, pulling them down ever so slightly, exposing his boxers and his lower abdomen, "I trust you, with everything. You've never let me down before. I trust you with me."

**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter was a little delayed, I was finishing the actual Manga and it left me mentally unstable for a day (if you've ever read the manga, you know why). Anyways, for the next chapter Im deciding exactly how to go about it so it might take me a day or so. Also, sorry for these chapters being shorter, these next few should be longer. Thank You! -Harley**

**Also feel free to follow me on twitter for updates or to tweet me suggestions (be warned it is my personal account, so there is personal stuff on it) just tweet me letting me know youre from here so I know to follow you! I'd love to get to meet some of you and get input on my new projects and this one! ThatGirlHarley**


	8. A Night of Ecstasy

_**Okay Guys, WARNING: This chapter does get sexual, but its nothing hardcore. Just a heads up.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV:<strong>

I had never seen this from her before. She looked more confident than ever before, but she also looked so fragile and beautiful. I can't believe I'm finally lucky enough to be with her, to be hers. I never thought I'd be more than her weapon partner or friend. But now here we were, together in the most intimate way. She trusted me enough to let me into her heart, to let me prove to her that not every man is like her disgusting "Papa".

I felt her hands pulling down on my sweat pants, her pinkies hooking onto my boxers on the way down, dragging them down around my thighs. I wiggled myself the rest of the way out before grabbing her sweatpants and pulling them completely off, underwear and all. We continued, our lips locked in ecstasy. I pulled back giving her another chance to rethink this, but she giggled and whispered, "I want you to be my first, I have for awhile now."

I smiled and resumed kissing her. I placed my hand down near her entrance, rubbing her gently. I could hear her moans of joy, and she became more moist. I felt ready. I stared at her glistening eyes and kissed her one more time, "ready?" She smiled back, "ready." I began to slide myself in and she whimpered in pain. I offered to stop multiple times, but each time she refused. She was digging her nails into my back and biting her bottom lip as tears began to fall from her eyes. I stopped, afraid to hurt her. "We can stop here, it's okay. I don't want you to be in pain or crying, I want you to enjoy it." I tried to reason with her but she told me to keep going.

Soon I was completely there, as far as I could go. I began to thrust myself softly against her. Her whimpers soon transitioned to soft moans. I could hear her whisper my name under her breath, begging me to keep going, telling me it was okay to go faster now. Her moans grew louder, and she ran her fingers through my hair, pulling gently. I mimicked her actions. Finally, I could feel it. We both reached our climax at the same time. Her body tensed up and then relaxed. I let myself fall on top of her, kissing her neck.

Her heart beat was rapid, but slowing. I sat up, removing myself from her. I walked to the closet and grabbed her a towel. I leaned down next to her putting the towel on her stomach, she smiled at me in return. I kissed her fore head ,"So how do you feel." She laughed as she sat up wrapping the towel around her chest,"Sore. Like I need to shower too." I helped her stand up, "well you go get in the shower, I'll throw our clothes in the wash." She smiled, kissing me on my cheek again. She leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, something I didn't expect at all. An invitation to shower with her. I accepted as I picked up our clothes, throwing them in the wash before I met her in the bathroom.

**Maka POV:**

The entire time he was worried about me. He was so gentle, I didn't even bleed like they say you do. I turned the shower water on hot and brushed my hair out as I waited for the water to heat up. Soul walked in with his towel around his waist. He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek, leaving me blushing. We both got in the shower.

To my surprise I wasn't uncomfortable at all, I was okay with being there with him. Once we got out we dried off, Soul walked out and I could hear him throwing our clothes into the drier. "Oi, Maka it'll be a few until the clothes are dry, do you want anything to eat in the mean time?" I leaned my head out the door to see him standing at the end of the hall near the kitchen, "uh, anything you make is fine." I returned to the bathroom to dry my hair out. I dropped my brush, and when I bent down I got a feeling down there. It hurt. It was like a soreness, but it wasn't bad. I stood up and it vanished. I figured I'd be sore, but it still took me by surprise.

When I was done I left the bathroom with only a towel. Soul came out of his room in old swimming trunks and handed me an oversized shirt, "Here, it ain't much but it should keep you warm." I took it, dropping my towel and putting it on right in front of him. He laughed, throwing his head back, "God, you're such a tease." He walked to the kitchen pulling out a pan and filling it with water before placing it on the stove. I draped my towel over the hook on the back of my door and returned to the kitchen.

When I went to grab a cup I realized they were gone, only to remember they were probably still in the dishwasher. I bent down to get a cup when I heard a distinctive "smack" noise and then felt a burning sensation on my bum. I stood up and flung myself around, placing my hands on my hips, only to see Soul plugging his nose with his fingers and laughing. I gave him an evil stare and his laughing ceased before he commented,"That ass is mine now, I claimed it." I rolled my eyes, and threw the near by phone book against his head.

The rest of the night went smoothly, we crawled into bed and got warm. Tomorrow was Monday, meaning we had school. As I snuggled into his chest I heard him sigh, with a smile on his face. I pulled myself up to kiss his cheek, "Goodnight, Soul." He pulled me closer,"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys I finally learned how to do the line thing. Look at me go. <strong>_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried keeping it as appropriate as possible for viewing reasons. Hardcore stuff is for other projects. **_

_**Please remember to leave a review as well as maybe a favorite. This story will have anywhere from 1-10 more chapters, still debating on what I want to do so make sure to check back! -Harley**_


	9. Running Late

**Soul POV:**

I woke up to see Maka still asleep and cuddled into my side. She was smiling and was sound asleep, her breaths shallow and happy. I tilted my head up to see the clock, 6:23. Oh shit , were gonna be late to school. "Maka. Hey Maka! Wake up, we slept it school starts in half am hour we gotta go." I shook her awake, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What time is it?" I pointed to the clock that had failed to alarm, "about 6:30."

Her eyes shot open, "Were going to be late! Soul we need to get ready!" She ran out of the room and down the hall to hers. I made my way out of bed and to my dresser slipping into my usual red skinny jeans and a blue tee shirt. I grabbed my jacket and through it over my shoulder while tying my shoes.

"Oi, Maka you ready? We have ten minutes to get there, we can make it if we go now" She ran out putting her final pig tail in, "Let's go!" I grabbed my keys off the counter and we headed out.

**Maka POV:**

It hurts to sit on the motorcycle , let alone at all. I could feel a slight soreness when I walked but nothing too crippling, sitting had to be the worst, especially if I leaned forward. I wrapped my arms around Soul, ready to depart. He put the key in the ignition and off we went.

We got up the stairs to the academy just as the bell rang to start heading to class. We ran to our room, afraid if we were late we would suffer the consequence of being one of Stein's test subjects for the day. We sat down just as the final bell rang, trying to catch our breath. Tsubaki and Black Star were sitting in the seats next to us, I caught Tsubaki looking at me and she smiled.

"You guys were almost late, where were you?" Tsubaki asked, obviously curious. We had never been late, or almost late. It was definitely a first time for me. "The alarm didn't go off, so we woke up late," I smiled, still trying to catch my breath," it was a long night."

"Okay class, settle down," Stein gleamed up to the class, "today we will be doing a dissecting lab." That class let out of groan of boredom, as Stein continued his lecture. I felt someone poke me only to see Tsubaki hand me a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it, and nodded. What could be so important that we had to talk right away? She probably wants to know if I told Soul that I liked him. I was right.

The bell rang and Tsubaki grabbed me, waving the guys to continue on ahead. She grinned , "so? Did you tell him? How did it go?" I looked down blushing,"I ran to my room crying, but it ended rather well. We're together now. But I don't know if he's ready to tell people we are , so please don't say anything!" She laughed, "I won't, I won't. So did he ask you or did you ask him?" I answered Tsubaki's questions one after another. Then I finally told her what happened the night before.

She stopped in her spot , almost dropping her books in the process. Her eyes widen and her voice heightened in pitch, "You did what!?" Soul and Black Star turned around, I waved my hands to tell them to turn around. Souls face looked curious , but I gave him a look of reassured before he turned back around. Tsubaki covered her mouth, and her voice went back to soft, but still hasty,"Maka I said tell him you like him, not crawl into bed with him! You're supposed to wait for someone special to give that to." Her voice sounded upset but still confident. I rubbed my cheeks, which were becoming redder by the moment, "I did give it to someone special, Soul is someone special. He's very special. Please don't be mad!" She sighed before putting her perky smile back on again ,"I suppose you're right, I just hope you don't end up regretting this." Her face turned bright red and she stuttered out while staring at the floor, "I'm no better, I gave mine away to Black Star". I choked on my saliva holding back a shocked look,"Black Star!? I mean, I guess if he was the one, but I never expected him. Why?"

She explained how they had been dating for over a year, but would never admit it. Black Star didn't didn't want to get made of or have to deal with people pushing onto Tsubaki about him and stuff and she agreed. They wanted to be together awhile before telling anyone.

**Soul POV:**

"Shit, she's probably telling Tsubaki," I mumbled for only me to hear. "Telling her what!? Tell me I want to know! Your god demands you to tell me!" He was screaming and being obnoxious and I just stared at him as he ranted.

I took a bite of my food,"Sit the hell down you idiot! I'll tell you but you need to shut the hell up and make sure you keep your damn mouth shut!" He sat down and leaned in, "You better tell me!" I glared at him while still using my fork to move the food around my plate. I cleared my voice, "Me and Maka had sex last night. We're kind of a couple now."

Black Stars eyes widened as he let out a humongous laugh, "What!? No way! You're full of shit!" I grabbed him but his collar, throwing him back into his seat, "Shut the hell up you moron! I don't want the whole school to know!" He laughed, tears in his eyes. "You're just mad cause you can't get laid ,despite being a so called god."

He snickered , banging his fist on the table in laughter, "You really think I'm a virgin? I lost that a long time ago." I threw my head back, obviously mocking him ,"Yeah right! Who would ever want to have sex with you?" His eyes got narrowed and he smirked, "there's a reason me and Tsubaki can resonate so well." I immediately held my laughter, chocking on the food in my mouth in the process. "No way, you're bull shitting." He grabbed his drink, twirling it around in his hand, "Nope. We've been dating for about a year now, but don't say a word. We both decided we'd tell people when were ready."

Maka and Tsubaki walked up to the edge of the table, nothing taking a seat to their respective partner. Maka sat down and I scooted closer to her. She laughed and we continued eating our food. I wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone other than Tsubaki yet , so I held off on any PDA. She looked happier than normal though, I caught her staring at me a few times, only to turn red and look away. I really could get used to this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review! Also make sure to follow and favorite so you get updated! -Harley<strong>_


	10. A Final Bow: Authors Note

_**Hey guys. So I was going to keep going with this story, but I ended up with writers block and I've decided to end it here. My heart told me it was time to start a new project with more than just SoMa in it, so I am. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to keep going but I tried forcing it and it didnt feel right, or good enough. I hope you all understand. I'll leave links below for my one shot, as well as my new project. Remember to review the story and let me know if you liked it. Also, follow me as a writer to get updates on all my Soul Eater fanfics. Thank you! -Harley**_

_**~Links~**_

**_"Tensions" (Be warned this is more of a sexy/graphic fanfic, Rated M, SoMa!, One Shot):_**

s/10534940/1/Tensions

_**"A Game of Secrets" (Multiple Ships will be involved, rated T for language. Will be a few chapters long! *Current Project*)**_

s/10551069/1/A-Game-of-Secrets


End file.
